


Новички всегда сближаются

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 3b
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поэтому Айзек тайком от Скотта, который, наверняка, все знает, таскается с ней в лес, обучая ее действительно ненужным баловствам, которые он, в свое время, открыл с Эрикой и Бойдом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новички всегда сближаются

Айзеку нравится Малия. 

Даже не столько из-за того, что она красива — хотя, безусловно, в ней есть на что посмотреть — сколько из-за того, что появился кто-то, кто знает об оборотничестве ещё меньше, чем он. Это несколько эгоистично, но Лейхи нравится это легкое превосходство, почти наравне с самой Малией. Скорее даже, Малия нравится ему из-за того, что это тягучее чувство того, что он лучше, опьяняет лучше самого дорогого пива из холодильника придурка Уиттмора. 

Поэтому Айзек тайком от Скотта, который наверняка все знает, таскается с ней в лес, обучая ее действительно ненужным баловствам, которые он, в свое время, открыл с Эрикой и Бойдом. Имена бывших членов стаи уже не отдаются острой болью в сердце, оставаясь лишь эмоциями, закрытыми под замок. 

Малия приходит на их “уроки” в обтягивающих джинсах и различных рубашках, иногда сменяя их на безразмерные байки или футболки с не особо приличными вырезами. Но Айзек ничего не говорит ей, позволяя себе следить взглядом за тем, как под ее кожей перекатываются гладкие упругие мышцы, которые наверняка в разы сильнее, чем его, из-за восьмилетней “звериной” практики. 

Малия любит запрыгивать на него, когда у нее получается очередная мелочь, и Лейхи, кусая губы, каждый раз задается вопросом, делает ли она так со Скоттом. 

На один из уроков Айзек приносит веточку фрезий. 

Малия целует его за каждую получившуюся мелочь. Со Скоттом она так не делает.


End file.
